Destineys trades!
by Lino84
Summary: Maria, Kyle, Alex and Liz tries to make Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess jealous but will it help? And what does Maria hide?
1. change

Title: Destiny's trades! part 1

Author: Carro

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: everyone

Rating: PG

Summery: Maria, Kyle, Alex and Liz try to make Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess jealous, but will it help?

Part 1

Maria, Kyle, Alex or Liz hadn't spoken to Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess all summer. The humans had spent the summer together. It was now the last day of summer break and they sat in the Crashdown eating dinner. 

"Liz I think I have an idea" Maria said as her face lit up with a smile.

"What?" Liz asked.

"We make them jealous" Maria said.

"How?" Liz asked confused.

"You pretend to date Alex and I Kyle" Maria said and laughed.

"Excuse me but do we guys get a say in this?" Alex asked the girls.

"No" Maria said.

"Thought so" Alex said and looked at Kyle with a bored look.

"So are you in?" Maria asked Liz.

"Yes" Liz answered.

"Great, but we have to kiss and stuff you know to make them believe that we are together" Maria said and looked at Kyle. Kyle's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He was surprised of what Maria said, he wanted Tess but kissing Maria was something he had always wanted to do.

"Me kissing Liz, I don't know" Alex said, he always looked at Liz like his little sister not like a girlfriend.

"Come on Alex, you want Isabel back right?" Maria said to Alex.

"Yeah" Alex said sad.

"So let's do it" Liz said and hugged Alex.

"Fine" Alex said and smiled at Liz.

"Okay, I will pick you up here tomorrow morning at 7.30. I got to go, I'll se you tomorrow" Maria said and walked out of the Crashdown.

"That's a deal" Liz called out after her.

"So it's settle, we try to get them back" Max said to Isabel, Michael and Tess. Max had called this meting because he wanted to discuss the hole human factor before school started tomorrow. They were all in Michael's and Tess´s apartment. When Tess sold her house she and Michael moved to a bigger apartment. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a livingroom.

Michael and Tess sat on the couch, Max was standing beside it and Isabel sat on the loveseat. "Yes, I don't care about this destiny thing" Isabel said. 

"Me neither, I want Kyle" Tess said, she had really become fond of Kyle in some weird way this summer when she lived with him and Jim before she moved in with Michael. Kyle had a way to get to her and she liked it.

"OK then, see you tomorrow morning and we'll drive to school together" Max said and walked towards the door.

"We pick you up at 7.30 at Michael's," Isabel said while rising from her seat to follow Max out the door.

"I didn't know you liked Kyle that much" Michael said to Tess when Max and Isabel had gone. Over the summer had Michael and Tess become really good friends almost like a family. They didn't know if they where real siblings but they saw each other as that. They had become almost inseparable like Isabel and Max.

"I know, but I guess he grows on you" Tess said and smiled.

"I know what you mean" Michael said and rose from his seat.

"Goodnight" he said and walked to his bedroom.

The morning came quick. Every one was excited in their own way. At 7.30 picked Maria up Alex, Kyle and Liz outside the Crashdown.

"Hey, boyfriend!" Maria said sarcastically to Kyle as she smiled.

"Hey, girlfriend!" he said in the same tone.

"So are you ready to make some Czechoslovakians Jealous?" Maria asked them.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing the look on Max's face when he sees us" Liz said and laughed.

"I know, I have a feeling Michael will try to beat the crap out of Kyle)" Maria said.

"Hey! I can hit him too you know" Kyle said in his indignantly.

"I know you can my little jock" Maria said with a saccharine smile at Kyle. Kyle and the others started laughing at Maria´s face and voice.

The Evans' jeep and Jetta drove up to school at the same time. Maria saw Michael and suddenly became really nervous about the hole thing. Kyle saw this, well he was feeling the same way so he placed his hand over hers. Maria looked at him and smiled. 

"Here goes" Maria said as they exited their cars.

TBC.


	2. Goodbye

Title: Destiny's trades! part 2

Author: Carro

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: everyone

Rating: PG

Summery: Maria, Kyle, Alex and Liz tries to make Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess jealous but will it help?

Part 2

Maria, Alex, Liz and Kyle got out of the car at the same time as Michael, Tess, Isabel and Max got out of the jeep. Kyle took Maria into his arms and kissed her. Maria opened her mouth and let Kyle's tongue enter her mouth. Liz and Alex followed their example but not with tongues involved. When Maria and Kyle broke the kiss they felt the sad looks from Michael and Tess. Then Maria looked at Kyle and smiled. Maria thought that Kyle was a good kisser, not as good as Michael but good. If some one had asked Maria to kiss Kyle six months ago she would throw up but now it felt OK. Maria and Liz looked at each other and started giggling.. Max and Michael were so angry that they wanted to hit Alex and Kyle.

Maria, Kyle and Liz, Alex walked hand in hand towards school. Kyle and Maria got a lot of whistles after them and all Kyle's footballs friends came up and patted Kyle on the shoulder and said: "Nice going there Kyle, steal Guerin´s girlfriend". Kyle didn't know what to do so he just said "yeah" and moved on with Maria towards there new lockers. When they got to there lockers they found that Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael was there. They all had got lockers beside each other this year. *This is going to be fun* Maria thought as she saw Michael

"Hey" Kyle said to Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess as they walked up to there lockers. Kyle wrapped his arms around Maria´s waist. Maria leaned back onto his chest and kissed him lightly on the neck. Liz and Alex just held each others hands.

"Hey what's happening?" Max asked them calmly but on the inside he was boiling with anger. 

"Oh nothing," Liz said innocently, sneaking a glance at Maria and Kyle.

"Hmm...so you are dating now?" Isabel asked. 

"Yeah, when you left us we kinda found each other," Maria said and smiled at Kyle.

"Oh," was the only thing Tess could say. 

"So how is the whole chekoslovakien, destiny thing?" Maria asked them.  


"Well, we decided that we wouldn't fallow it," Max said and looked at Liz with sad eyes. Liz couldn't stand his eyes any longer. 

"Okay, have fun but we have class" Liz said brusquely, as she and Alex took off.

"Bye," Maria said to them as she and Kyle walked hand in hand after Liz and Alex.

"Later" Kyle said over his shoulder to the four very surprised people.

********

"Okay. What the hell was that?!" Michael asked the others angry when Maria and the others were gone.

"I know, how could they?" Isabel said looking sad.

"If Valenti kisses or touches MY Maria again I will kill him!" Michael said and hit a locker with his fist. 

"I agree with you, I hate seeing Alex touching Liz" Max said sad.

"Let's go, we are late for English" Tess said, she was sad on the inside but she didn't show it in front of the others. They walked towards their classroom, everyone was sad or angry, or both.

********

"Did you see their faces?" Kyle said gleefully as they walked into their classroom.

"I know, I thought Michael would kill you" Maria said to Kyle.

"Well Isabel, Max and Tess looked like they were ready to kill also" Alex pointed out. They sat down and listen to their teacher drone on again about World War Two.

At lunch that day, Maria sat with her legs around Kyle's waist and they were having a major make out session. Liz and Alex looked at them and smiled. They kissed here and there and held hands but they were not so into it as Kyle and Maria. 

Michael, Tess, Isabel and Max walked out to the lunch quad and the first they saw was Kyle all over Maria. One of Kyle's jock friends walked up to Michael and said:

"I hear that Kyle is doing your girlfriend now"

"That's it" Michael said angry and walked up to Maria and Kyle.

Michael pulled Maria off Kyle and hit him so that he fell to the ground. Kyle was about to hit him back when Max and Alex stepped in between them. 

"What is your problem Guerin" Kyle yelled at him. A crowd started to gather around them.

"My problem is that you are sleeping with my girlfriend" Michael yelled angry.

"Excuse me! You broke up with me Michael, so I can do what ever_, _and whoever_,_ I want. I can take care of my self" Maria yelled at Michael and walked up to him so she stood face to face with him.

  
"obviously you can't because you are sleeping with Kyle" Michael said and pointed at Kyle.

"Well I do what I want with my boyfriend Michael, which you made it clear that you didn't want to be" Maria said angry, she had never even thought about sleeping with Kyle but it worked to make Michael jealous so she played along with it.

"Maria I wanted to be you boyfriend but I couldn't because.." Michael yelled but was interrupted by Max.

"Let's go to a classroom and talk in private about this"

"Fine" Maria said and walked with Kyle into the school. Liz, Alex, Tess, Isabel, Max and Michael followed. They walked into a classroom and sat down. Maria and Kyle were sitting by them self so were Alex and Liz. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess stood on the other side of the classroom.

"What do you want Max?" Maria said angry. 

"I want to know what the hell you were doing?" Max said, looking furious. For a person known for being calm he was looking as mad as Michael. He didn't want Alex to kiss his girlfriend. He hated the idea of Alex kissing his girlfriend.

"I was kissing Kyle and spaceboy over here attacked us" Maria yelled and pointed at Michael.

"I had all right to, no one touch or kisses you except me!" Michael said angry to her and walked to the middle of the classroom. Maria rose from her seat and walked up to Michael.

"If I recall you were the one how broke it of with me, so you think I wouldn't get a new boyfriend" Maria said angry.

"I felt sick watching you two. It should be you and me, not you and Kyle" Michael said angry.

"Well now you know how I felt when you were with Isabel" Maria said. Michael just stood there, she was right how could he be so dumb not to see that. 

The silence seemed to stretch into infinity.

"Maria I am…..I am sorry, please forgive me?" Michael said.

"No" Maria said angry. 

"Maria" Michael pleaded.

"No!" Maria yelled.

"Please, Maria" Michael said and took her hand. 

"Michael you hurt me, don't you see that?" Maria said and pulled her hand from him.

"Maria I know" Michael said dolefully

"Michael, sorry just don't cut it). You want to know something, we did this to make you jealous. Well now I see that I did it to make you see how you hurt me, and now I am doing the same to you" Maria said as a tear ran down her face.

"Why Maria?" Michael asked.

"Maybe because I love you too much. Goodbye" Maria said and walked out the room. Leaving a sad Michael and six friends in shock.

TBC.


	3. Leaving

Maria drove home in a daze, how could she do that

Title: Destiny's trades! 

Author: Carro aka. Lino84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: M&M

Rating: PG

Summery: Maria, Kyle, Alex and Liz try to make Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess jealous, but will it help? And what does Maria hide?

Part 3

Maria drove home in a daze, how could she do that. Getting Michael back was what she wanted and she blew it.

She got out of the car and walked straight to her room and fell down on the bed. All of a sudden there was a blue light building beside the bed. Maria was so involved in her thought she didn't noticed it. And then there stood a man.

"Maria, are you ok?" he asked and sat down on the bed beside Maria.

"No, Leo I am not" Maria said and buried her face in her pillow. Leo had the worst and the best timing in the world. He always came when there was trouble.

"Want to talk about it?" Leo asked her.

"No…well yea…..I told Michael I couldn't be with him" Maria said as she rose to a sitting position beside Leo on the bed.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Leo asked curious.

"I don't know! I hate lying to him but I want him" Maria said angry. She didn't know what to do.

"Maria you know the rules" Leo said to Maria.

"I know but I can't keep this a secret much longer" Maria said to Leo.

"Maria why don't we go see your sisters?" Leo said, he wasn't so good with girls and heartache just ask Piper, Phoebe and Prue.

"I don't want to, I want to sulk" Maria said sad.

"Maria, you know Phoebe is the best when it comes to heartache" Leo said and smiled.

"I guess" Maria said. She didn't feel like talking about her feelings.

"Maria we are here for you" Leo said.

"I know, I just……" Maria said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Come here sweetie" Leo said and pulled her into his arms.

"I miss him so much" Maria cried out.

"I know……I know" Leo kept repeating to her as he stroked her hair. After Maria had calmed down a bit and whiped away the tears from her cheeks, Leo said: "Now let's go meet your sisters"

"Hold on, I have to tell my mom" Maria said and rose from her bed.

"Sure thing, I will wait here" Leo said and kissed the crown of Maria´s head.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Maria said and walked out of the room. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother standing at the stove making dinner for then. Maria took a deep breath and then said:

"Mom, I am leaving for a while"

"WHAT!" Amy yelled out almost knocking the casserole of the stove.

"I am going to San Francisco" Maria said to her.

"Why?" Amy asked

"I have to deal with some stuff, I will be back soon" Maria said hoping her mother would let her go.

"Is this about Michael?" Amy asked.

"Yes and no" Maria answered.

"Where are you going to live?" Amy asked as she sat down at the table.

"Mom, I have friends there and they let me stay at their place" Maria said and sat down beside her.

"What about school?" Amy asked.

"I will be back in a couple of weeks so I just took some time off," Maria explained.

"Ok, where can I reach you?" Amy asked. She knew that Maria had made up her mind about going and there was nothing that could stop her.

"Here is the address and please don't tell anyone where I am" Maria pleaded with her mom.

"Ok, have fun sweetie" Amy said and hugged Maria.

"Thanks mom" Maria said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Leo" Maria said as she entered her room.

"Yea" Leo said and rose from her bed.

"Let me pack and then we can go" Maria said and pulled out her suitcase. After 30 minutes of packing Maria was finished.

"Let's go" Maria said to Leo.

"Ok, hold on" Leo said and took a strong hold on Maria and then the next second they were gone with the blue light.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	4. Going away

Title: Destiny's trades

Part 4

"Leo we have been calling you for the last 5 minutes…oh my god, Maria!" Piper said, and then yelled in happiness when she saw Maria. She hadn't seen Maria in two years.

"Hi Piper" Maria said, and hugged Piper.

"Prue, Phoebe, get in here" Piper yelled into the kitchen.

"What is it?…MARIA!!!!!!!" Phoebe said as she and Prue walked into the room. Phoebe ran up to Maria and hugged her.

"Hi" Maria said back. God, how she had missed seeing them.

"Maria, What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"I was hoping I could stay here I while?" Maria asked them.

"Of course, you are always welcome here; so what happened?" Prue asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Maria answered as she got a sad look on her face.

"Boy trouble!" Phoebe yelled out.

"Is it that obvious?" Maria asked.

"YES" Leo, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe answered simultaneously.

"Great" Maria said, and flopped down on the couch.

"Maria, how about we go into the kitchen, and eat ice-cream?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd love to" Maria answered as she rose from the couch.

"Yea, I want to hear about life in Roswell" Phoebe said and dragged Maria into the kitchen with Piper, Prue, and Leo following.

********

"So let me get this straight…he left you; you make him jealous with your almost brother; and then you leave him saying you love him too much" Phoebe said and licked her spoon with ice cream.

"You got it" Maria answered.

"Wow, you are in serious trouble" Prue said to Maria.

"And I haven't even told them about you guys" Maria said, and looked at her sisters.

"Maria, you can't tell them about us" Prue said to Maria.

"I know, but I also feel bad, you know. They told me their secret, why can't I tell them mine?" Maria said sad.

"We don't make the rules, they do" Piper said and pointed up towards the sky.

"And I hate them for it" Maria said and laid her head on the table.

"Maria" Leo said and began a staring contest with her. 

"Leo" Maria said and challenged. They were like two little children when they got started, and it was always about the rules.

"But seriously Maria, you can't tell them" Prue said, and broke Maria and Leo apart.

"I know. I am going to my room to get some sleep, goodnight" Maria said and rose from her seat.

"Night sweetie, and tomorrow, you come with me to P3" Piper said.

"Ok, can't wait" Maria answered and walked up to her bed.

TBC. 

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell sky.

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	5. Smalltalk

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 5

The next morning Maria awoke to the smell of frying bacon and fresh air. She had slept with her window open to breathe in the fragrant ocean air. Back home all they had was dust.   
  
Following her nose she entered the kitchen to see Piper happily humming while frying bacon.   
  
"Good morning, Piper."   
  
"Morning, sleep good?" Piper smiled. That was one thing that Maria always loved about her sisters. Whenever she needed them to they would cheer her up with a simple smile.   
  
"I slept like a rock. Must be the ocean air."   
  
"Well sit and have some breakfast. I have to be at the club in an hour, and you are more than welcome to join me. I think Pheobe has class, but she can come pick you up after to spend the afternoon shopping. Prue works all day but she will be home by dinner."   
  
"Sounds like a plan. Anything to take my mind off of what's going on back home."   
  
Piper sat next to Maria and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You know you can't run away forever. You will have to face your fears eventually. But you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. But whenever you are ready to face your demons," Piper chuckled at her pun, "we will be here to help you."   
  
Maria smiled at her sister. Piper, always cracking lame jokes, but that was part of her charm. "Thanks Piper. I love you guys. I really want to thank you for letting me come here. But I probably wont be able to stay too long. My mother doesn't know why I left, only that I came to San Francisco. Unless," Maria paused thoughtfully, "if I tell her the truth then maybe she would let me stay longer."   
  
All of Maria's sisters knew that it was tough for her to keep their secret. At least the Haliwell's had each other to talk to. Maria didn't have anyone. But it was still too important that they remain secretive about who they were. "Maria I know it's hard for you. Especially with your friends' non-human status. But ours is a secret that is vital to the battle between good and evil. Just like your aliens if anyone discovered who we were our lives would be in grave danger, and all the innocents we were meant to save would be lost."   
  
"I know. But I just feel like between you guys and the Chekoslovakians I am lying to everyone about something. The only people who know the complete truth are you guys, and I can't talk to you as often as I would like."   
  
"Maria you know that if you ever need us, for anything," Piper stressed, "all you have to do is call Leo's name. He is your whitelighter too. He will come running."   
Maria hugged her sister. "Thanks Piper. You have really helped me. Now I think I will go get ready because I want to see this joint that you have been raving about for so long."   
  
Piper watched her youngest sister bounce up the stairs. Ever since they discovered her existence Piper has taken upon herself to make Maria feel included. She has never felt as though Maria was only a half sister. To her, Maria was her sister, and no one was going to hurt her, alien or not.   
  
TBC


	6. San Francisco

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 6

BACK IN ROSWELL   
  
Michael had been brooding around his apartment waiting for Maria to come to him. Ever since their meeting at school, he hasn't been able to get the visions of Kyle kissing his girl out of his head. That had been two days ago, and still he hadn't heard anything from her. Everyone had stopped trying to talk to him, he had snapped at everyone who even attempted contact. The group seemed to understand that he wouldn't be livable again until Maria agreed to take him back.   
  
'I've had enough,' he thought to himself. Grabbing his jacket he headed over to Maria's house to make her see his way.   
  
When he arrived he knocked, expecting Maria to open the door, instead it was Amy who greeted him.   
  
"Well Michael. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"   
  
Michael shuffled his feet nervously. Ever since Ms. Deulca caught him in Maria's bed after his fight with Hank he hasn't been able to look her in the eye. "Um, hi. Yeah, is Maria around?"   
  
"No I'm sorry she's not. She said she needed to get a way for a while so she went to visit some friends in San Fransisco. She should be home in about a week or so."   
  
"Yeah, thanks Ms. Deluca."   
  
Michael turned and headed back to his apartment. Maria had run away. He couldn't believe it. Who did she know in California? Rather than going back to his apartment, he headed over to the Crashdown to get some answers from Liz.   
  
Liz was talking to Max when Michael arrived. He could hear her giggling from across the room. 'Well I guess they patched things up,' he thought.   
  
Michael sat across from Max. "Hey Liz. Have you heard from Maria?"   
  
"No. Not since that day at school. I have called a couple of times but no one has answered the phone. I haven't seen her around school either. I figured she was just laying low for a while til she sorted things out."   
  
"I just went by her house to talk to her and her mother said that she went out to California because she needed some time away."   
  
Liz thought for a moment. Like Michael she couldn't believe that Maria would run either. Maria had always been the strong one, facing problems head on.   
  
Michael broke her out of her reverie. "Do you know of any friends that Maria would have in San Fransisco? She never mentioned anyone to me."   
  
Liz nodded. "She mentioned a while back that she knew some girls there. Apparently one time when her mom went there for a convention Maria went with her. While her mother was working Maria was wondering the City and she met, oh what was their name? Oh yeah, the Halliwells. She said that they spent a lot of time together, and I guess have writing back and forth ever since. She never said any more about them. Whenever we would ask about them she always changed the subject."   
  
"Well her mom said that she would be gone for another week or so. But I am not waiting that long to talk to her. I don't like the idea of her being all alone when we don't know who's out there. I think I will take a little trip to California."   
  
"I don't know Michael. You know how Maria is. Maybe we should just let her alone for a while. She is safe out there. We haven't heard anything from any evil aliens all summer. Let's let her come back on her own when she is ready."   
  
"Fine," Michael snapped. "But if she is not back by the end of next week, I am going after her," he said walking out of the restaurant.   
  
Liz watched him go. "He really is torn up about Maria, isn't he?"   
  
Max nodded. "I am surprised though. Out of all of us I thought he would be the only one who wouldn't form any attachments. But I would say that he is attached now."   
  
*~*~*~*~   
  
BACK AT P3   
  
Maria watched as Piper went through the inventory list with her Manager. She looked around the club, impressed. Her sister had done very well for herself. The club was one of the most popular in the City, packed almost every night.   
  
"You must be so bored," said Piper walking over to her.   
  
Maria smiled and shook her head. "No, I love watching you work. This place is amazing. I wish I could just stay here with you guys and finish school. Not ever go back to Roswell," Maria admonished.   
  
"You can't run away forever. Your problems are bound to find you eventually. You know you would miss your mom, and even your friends, eventually. Besides you don't want this life. Trust me. Always running around. Dropping everything to go racing after the bad guys. Never having a normal life," Piper laughed. "Actually I guess you do live that kind of life don't you?"   
  
"Yeah I do. But you know, without all the alien stuff I would have to admit that my life would be pretty boring. But you know I wish there were days when I could just take the day off."   
  
"I hear ya on that one."   
  
Maria stayed with Piper most of the day. Later that afternoon Phoebe came and picked her up for a mindless day of shopping. It was after going into yet another store that Maria approached the subject of using magic.   
  
"Hey Phoebe, do you think you can show me some magic. I know that I am only human, but do you think it would be possible for me to perform any kind of spells?"   
  
Phoebe looked at her sister questioningly. Maria had never asked to use magic before. "Well, there is magic in all living things. It is just a matter of finding where it lives in you. Can I ask why you want to learn?"   
  
"Well with all the intergalactic trouble that seems to find me and my friends I wish there was a way for me to be a bigger help to them. I mean the Chekoslovakian's have their own powers, and Liz is a brain. Alex is a wiz on the computer, but I never really have a way of helping," Maria said looking at the ground.   
  
"Oh Maria, you can't actually believe that. I mean without your positive attitude I am sure that group would be lost. You have this light about you that sets you apart from everything else, and people are drawn to it." Maria still looked unsure. "But if you want I will show you some simple spells to protect yourself. Wouldn't want you to get hurt while fighting evil aliens or anything," Phoebe said smiling.   
  
Maria hugged Phoebe tight. "Thank you so much."   
  
"No problem little sis," said Phoebe returning the embrace. She just hoped Maria knew what she was getting herself into. She had more power within her than she was aware of. Power that could be her downfall if the wrong people found out about her. The secret of Maria's power was guarded carefully by the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter. Not even Maria new the whold truth.   
  
TBC


	7. Reading a spell

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 7

Roswell  
  
A week later Maria still hadn't come home. The school had been calling her house, and now Amy was worried she would have trouble when she came back. She continued to make excuses for Maria, simply because she hadn't heard from her either, so she didn't know when she was coming home either. Every day Amy would call Liz to see if she had heard anything, and everyday Liz would have tell her mom no.   
  
Michael was becoming more and more agitated. He would pace around the Crashdown like a caged animal when he was working, and when he wasn't he would pace his apartment. Finally, Maria's time was up, and Michael was gonna go get her.   
  
"Liz, I need to know everything about these people that Maria knows in San Fransisco. I told you I would wait a week, and I have. I am going to bring her back here where she belongs."   
  
Liz could see that Michael was right. Maria needed to come home. A few times since she left, Maria had left messages for Liz telling her that she was OK. Every time she called she would say that she would be coming home eventually, never really saying when. Liz had been gathering her homework, claiming that she was giving it to Maria. But if Maria didn't get back soon the school wouldn't let her finish the year.   
  
Liz gave Michael all the information she could, which wasn't much. She knew one of the girls owned a club called P3, and their last name was Haliwell. That was all she knew.   
  
"Do you want me to come with you, Michael?" asked Max.   
  
"No. You need to stay here in case Nasedo comes back, or something happens. If this goes the way I want to I will be home soon with Maria."   
  
He left the next day on his bike, heading for sunny California.   
**  
MEANWHILE AT THE HALIWELL MANOR **  
  
Maria had been practicing the spells that her sisters had been teaching her. So far they had shown her simple things, such as levitating small objects, and scrying for different people. Phoebe and her boyfriend, Cole, had also been teaching Maria self defense moves. Every morning they got up and trained for a couple of hours, until the girls felt like their bodies were going to give out.   
  
Then while Phoebe was at school, Maria stayed in the attic with the Book of Shadows, learning everything she could. She was surprised at the progress she was making. It seemed that magic came very easy for her.   
  
Maria had been staying there for over two weeks now. She knew she needed to go back, but whenever she thought about going home a feeling of forboding came over to her. She always felt as though there was more she was supposed to know and do before she went back. She hadn't talked to her mother in over a week, and she knew that couldn't go on. But Maria was afraid that her mother would make her come home, and she just wasn't ready.   
  
Periodically, she had been calling and leaving messages for Liz. She always made sure to call when she knew Liz was in school, so she wouldn't actually have to talk to her. Maria didn't think she was ready.   
  
Maria was looking through the Book of Shadows yet again. She had attempted small spells with the supervision of her sisters, but she thought she was ready to try something more difficult. She was home alone, Piper was at the club, Phoebe was at school, and Prue was at her office. While thumbing through the pages Maria thought briefly about how dangerous it was to practice without the rest there. But the thought was fleeting.   
  
Even though she wasn't ready to deal with the aliens, she still missed Michael. She missed the way she felt whenever he would walk into a room. She missed the feeling that came over her when he touched her.   
  
It was during one of these many thoughts of Michael that the book fell to the floor, opening to a love spell.   
  
Summon to me   
The man I adore   
Using the Power of Three   
Present him at my door   
  
Maria knew that tampering with the Power of Three spells was forbidden. But she couldn't help the feeling of being drawn that had washed over her. She chanted the spell, and could feel the power surge through her body.   
  
The pain that she felt was intense. She couldn't stop the electricity that seemed to course through her veins.   
  
Maria screamed as she convulsed on the floor. Feeling every nerve pulsating.   
  
Leo appeared when he heard Maria scream. What he found was unbelievable. Maria was on the floor her back arched in pain. He could feel the amount of power that was in the room. He only felt that great amount of power when the Charmed Ones were all together using their abilities. He had never felt it coming from one person.   
  
"Maria!!" Leo rushed to her side, but as he bent down to touch her, he was sent flying across the room. It was almost as if there was a shield surrounding her.   
  
"Maria…come on. You have to stop yourself. You are using too much power!" Leo screamed.   
  
After a few tense moments, Maria finally calmed down. She fell limp, her breathing ragged. Leo knew the moment the power stopped flowing and raced back to her side.   
  
Maria opened her eyes. They were red and watering. "Leo…" she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse and worn out.   
  
"I'm here Maria," he said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her downstairs to her room.   
  
**TBC**


	8. Coming to the door

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 8

He placed her in bed and noticed that she had slipped into unconsciousness. Just as he was finished tucking her in the doorbell rang.   
  
Leo ran downstairs and opened the door to see Michael, her boyfriend/alien, standing on their doorstep.   
  
"Where's Maria? I know she is here?"   
  
Leo couldn't understand how he was able to find the Manor. Maria had never told any of her friends about where they lived. All they knew was that she had acquaintances in San Francisco.   
  
"How did you find her?"   
Michael pushed his way through the door. "I was driving around town and I felt myself pulled here. I know she is here. Where is she? Maria, I know you're here!" Michael yelled as he looked around the bottom floor of the manor.   
  
Leo stepped in front of him. "I will take you to her. Something has happened to her."   
  
Before Leo could explain Michael exploded. "What do you mean something happened to her!?! Is she OK?"   
  
"Come with me."   
  
Leo brought Michael upstairs to Maria's room. He opened the door and stopped. "Now, I will let you see her but you have to promise not to upset her. I know the reason she came out here. I want your word that she won't be hurt."   
  
Michael watched Leo as me made his speech. He was acting like a protective older brother to Maria. But right now the last thing Michael wanted was to hurt Maria, he just wanted to make sure that Maria as OK. "You have my word. Please, just let me see her."   
  
Leo stepped to the side and allowed Michael entrance. He watched Michael approach the bed and gingerly sit on the side, never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl. Leo stepped back through the door and softly closed it. The girls needed to come home as soon as possible.   
  
*~*~*~   
  
Michael watched as Maria slept on. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Maria, baby, can you hear me? I am here. But you gotta open your eyes." Still no response.   
  
"Come on Maria. Open your eyes," he said more forcefully. "I need you to wake up. I need you." Still nothing.   
  
Michael turned and buried his head in his hands. "Leave it to you to yell at someone when they are sleeping," Maria whispered.   
  
Michael spun around to see her eyes barely open. "Oh god, Maria," he cried as he lifted her into an embrace. "Don't ever leave me again. For anything, never leave me."   
  
Maria returned the embrace, happy to be back in his arms. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. She gave him a small smile before kissing him lightly. "Only if you make the same promise," she said quietly.   
  
Michael nodded and took her back into his arms. Leo walked in and saw the couple embracing on the bed. "Maria! You're awake! Your sisters are on their way home now," he said, not thinking of the other person in the room.   
  
Maria could feel Michael tense in her arms. She was sure that one statement would take more explaining than she has ever had to do. Maria looked over Michael's shoulder at Leo, her eyes wide. "Hey Leo. Um, could you give us a minute?"   
  
Leo nodded. "But then I want an explanation for what happened in the attic. But I will wait til they get here." Leo left the room, but left the door open.   
  
Michael pulled back. "What did he mean sisters?"   
  
Maria looked at Michael. She knew that she couldn't lie to him anymore. But she also knew it wasn't her secret to tell. She had no doubt that Michael would find out, but she wasn't going to say anything til she talked to her sisters. "Michael there is a lot about me that you don't know. But there are things that I can't tell you til everyone gets here. They are not my secrets to tell. Just like with you guys, I wouldn't tell anyone until you gave your consent. All I am asking is that you wait just a little longer." She could see the distance already forming between them. She wasn't gonna let that happen.   
  
"No, please don't pull away. I will tell you everything you want to know, but I can't do it at this exact moment in time. Do you trust me?" Maria knew she was risking getting hurt by asking that, but she needed to know.   
  
Without hesitation Michael nodded. Maria smiled. "Good. Then as soon as everyone else gets here I will tell you."   
  
Maria laid back down on the bed and watched Michael. "How did you find me?"   
  
Michael shook his head. "I don't really know. I hopped on my bike and drove out here, intending on tearing the town apart until I found you. I wasn't really sure where I was going to start, but I wasn't going to worry about that til I got here. Well, when I was driving down by the water I felt an overwhelming urge to turn down this street. It was almost like something was pulling me here. When I passed this house somehow I knew that you were inside. It's all very strange."   
  
Maria stayed quiet through Michael's story. 'Is it possible? Did the spell actually work?' she thought.   
  
Michael continued. "It doesn't really matter to me how I found you, just that I did."   
  
Maria smiled at his statement. "Michael…"   
  
"No, Maria. The whole time I was driving here I was going over in my head what I was going to say to you when I found you, and I can't let you interrupt me."   
  
Maria quieted and settled herself against the pillows for what, she was sure, was going to be a long lecture.   
  
"When you left," Michael began, "I felt like my whole world went with you. I gave you a couple of days before I decided it was time we talked. Then come to find out you left town, and no one really knew where you were. I mean your mother knew you were in San Francisco, but she didn't know how to get a hold of you. She is worried sick about you, you know."   
  
Maria tried to interrupt, but Michael put his hand up to stop her. "Please, just let me finish. I know you called Liz, but you always made sure that there was no one to talk to. Liz was worried too. She knew you were alive but that's all she knew."   
  
Maria lowered her eyes in shame. She knew that Liz would be worried, but she just could not make herself talk to anyone.   
  
"But with all that aside I was going out of my mind. Liz would come to me and tell me that you had left her a message, but you never said when you would be coming home. That drove me crazy. She would tell me to give you time, but no one could tell me how long I was supposed to wait. I wanted to come out here two weeks ago, but Liz and Max convinced me that you needed space and would come back when you were ready. But I'm sorry if you still need more time, I couldn't wait any longer to see you."   
  
Michael stopped his dialogue. He looked at Maria who was looking back with tears in her eyes. She was gripping her hands tightly in her lap. Michael covered both of her smaller hands with his large one. "I need to make things right again."   
  
Maria waited for Michael to continue before she responded. "I am so sorry that put everyone through that. I needed time to figure out for myself what I needed and wanted. In my heart I always knew I would come back to you, but I just needed to convince my brain. Not a day went by that I didn't want to call you and tell you where I was. I called Liz, because I knew she would tell everyone that I was safe. I love you, Michael. I need you. But I can't be with you if you are going to push me away again. The first time almost killed me, and the second probably will. SO I need you to tell me know. If you think there is ever a chance that you will want to be with Isabel, and fulfill your destiny, then walk out that door right now, and don't look back."   
  
Michael started his own interruption, but Maria imitated his gesture raising her hand for silence. "You asked that I wait til you were finished and now I am asking for the same courtesy. Believe me I know that we fight. And not everyone stays together forever. I am sure we will have our ups and downs. But I need you to be honest with me. I need to know that if you leave it's because you want to, not because you feel like you have to protect me."   
  
It was Michael's turn to cast his eyes down in shame. He knew that pushing her away did nothing but hurt them both. At the time he thought it was the only solution, but now he didn't think he could live without her.   
  
"I promise you. I will never push you away for your own protection. I had walls built up that you broke down. I don't think it's physically possible for me to rebuild them. But I promise, the next time either one of us walks away from this relationship it will be because we want to, not because we feel we have to. But trust me, I can't forsee either one of us walking away. I can se us bitching at each other for a very long time."   
  
Maria laughed at Michael. She knew he was right. She, too, could see them being together for a long, long time. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Michael's arms tightened around her, as he buried his face in her shoulder.   
  
They stayed that way for a long time. Both just enjoying the time in each others arms. They didn't move until they heard a knock at the door. Leo stuck his head in and cleared his throat. He waited until Maria looked at him to speak.   
  
"They are all home now. Are you up to coming downstairs to talk, or do you want everyone in here?"   
  
Maria shook her head. "Let me get cleaned up and I will meet everyone downstairs."   
  
Leo nodded. "You better hurry though. They are desperate to make sure you are alright." Leo left, shutting the door softly.   
  
Maria climbed out of bed and left Michael sitting to go and wash up. She splashed some cool water on her face, washing away the remnants of tiredness that had clung to her. When he re-entered the bedroom she took Michael by the hand. Giving him a light kiss on the lips, she smiled. "Let's go face the music."   
  
*~*~*~   
  
Piper was pacing as Phoebe and Prue sat on the sofa. Leo was standing across the room, watching his wife walk back and forth. "Piper, honey, maybe you should sit down."   
  
Piper spun on her heel. "I don't want to sit. I want to see my sister. I want to know what she was doing up in the attic without anyone with her. I want to know what she did," Piper rambled.   
  
Prue spoke up. "Piper she needs to know the truth. We need to tell her everything. How do we know that whatever she did didn't call them to her?"   
  
Piper nodded. She was always protective of her youngest sibling, ever since they discovered her existence. She didn't want Maria to live a dangerous life, like they had to. She wanted her life to be separate. But she knew Prue was right, Maria had to be told the truth.   
  
"What is taking her so long?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"It's only been a couple of minutes since I told her you guys were home. Give her some time to collect herself," said Leo   
  
Maria walked into the room. "What's with all the gloomy faces?"   
All three sisters rushed over to her, hugging her. Michael, who was standing next to her, was pushed to the side. Maria laughed as she hugged them all back. "Come on guys, I can't breathe. Besides, I think you just pushed my man to the side," said Maria trying to lighten up the moment.   
  
Phoebe, Prue and Piper all stepped back and looked at the boy that was standing half in the room, half in the hallway. All three had to agree that he was fairly good looking with soulful eyes and wild hair.   
  
Maria pulled Michael into the room. "Guys this is my Michael. Michael, these are my sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."   
  
"Hi," Michael said unsurely.   
  
"Hello. Welcome to our home," said Piper, always playing the hostess.   
  
Prue looked at Maria. "Honey you look tired. What happened? Leo told us that he found you unconscious up in the attic."   
  
Maria motioned for everyone to sit. She and Michael on the love seat, with everyone else facing them on the sofa. Before she began she took Michael's hand, she just couldn't not touch him right now. She needed to convince herself that he was actually there.   
  
"Before we get into that I need to ask you guys something. Michael knows you are my sisters. But I can't lie to him anymore. I need to tell him the truth about everything."   
  
All three sisters looked from Maria to Michael. They could see by the way he looked at her the he loved their sister, unconditionally. They had the feeling that he would give his life to protect her, thus her secrets.   
  
Prue nodded. "I understand. But Maria, not even you know the whole truth. Granted you know our secret, but you don't know your own."   
  
Maria was confused. How could she have a secret that she didn't know about? "What are you talking about Prue?"   
  
"First I think we need to explain some things," said Phoebe. She turned to Michael. "Well you already know that we are Maria's sisters, as we share the same father. But along with that we are also witches." Phoebe paused.   
  
Michael looked at her. 'Did she just say witches?' he thought. Michael shook his head.   
  
"I know what you are thinking. But if aliens exist, then why wouldn't witches?" said Piper.   
  
Michael looked sharply at Maria. Maria returned his look. "I'm sorry Michael but I had to tell them. They have known from the very beginning, and would never do anything to jeopardize you guys."   
  
"She's right Michael. But with your trust in us for our secret comes ours in you. We know that you would never do anything to hurt Maria. That is why we are trusting you with this knowledge."   
  
Michael nodded. He knew that Maria trusted these people. He knew, deep down, that Maria would never share his secret with anyone who she didn't think would not tell. It was just a shock to know that four perfect strangers knew everything about you that could destroy you.   
  
He squeezed her hand to show that he wasn't angry. "Please continue."   
  
Prue spoke again. "Maria, you are not entirely average. When you came to us it was destiny. We didn't just happen to meet. From the beginning we were told that we were your protectors. It was our job to make sure nothing ever happened to you."   
When Prue paused, Leo took over. "You see there is a legend. A story about a Chosen One. One woman who would hold the most power. More powerful than any witch. She was chosen on the day she was born. She would be the key to the fight against good and evil. Maria, that woman is you."   
  
Maria couldn't believe it, "Wait, how can this be? I don't have any special power or anything. I am just a normal girl."   
  
"No, Maria. You are far from it," said Phoebe. "You have more power than the three of us combined. You were just never taught how to use it. It is your destiny to fight"   
  
Maria shook her head. Destiny, there was that word again wreaking havoc on her already screwed up life. "No. You would have told me." She looked at her sisters. "How could you keep something like this from me?"   
  
Piper was the one to answer. "We wanted to protect you. When we found you, you were only a teenager. You were happy with your life in Roswell. We didn't want you to have to live the kind of life we do. We had hoped that by withholding the knowledge until you were older, we would be saving you from losing your childhood."   
  
"We wanted to lead as normal of a life as you could. But then you told us about aliens, and we knew that no matter which life you chose, a normal life was not going to happen," Leo continued.   
  
Maria was still trying to take in all the news. "So why tell me now? I am still a teenager."   
  
"We need to know what happened up in the attic today. We need to know what you did," said Prue.   
  
"All I did was a spell. I know I wasn't supposed to unless you guys were home, but I was drawn to this spell. It was a calling spell."   
  
"Was it a Power of Three spell?" asked Phoebe.   
  
Maria lowered her eyes and nodded. "I didn't think it would actually work."   
  
"How do you know it did?" asked Piper.   
  
"Well the spell I used was to call the man I loved to me. And two minutes later Michael showed up."   
  
"It was almost as though I was being drawn here. I knew exactly what street to take and what house she was in," explained Michael.   
  
Prue nodded in understanding. She looked to Leo. "Could that lead them to her?"   
  
Leo shrugged. "I am not sure. It's possible that they could be drawn by her use of power. And the fact that it was a Power of Three spell makes the power all the more great."   
  
Maria watched the exchange. "Wait, who are 'they'? Who's after me? Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"   
  
"The Source. Ever since you were born he has been looking for you. He knows that you are the key to his downfall."   
  
"The Source? Who is that?" asked Michael. He always liked to know who his enemies were.   
  
"He is the leader of all evil, and if he finds Maria, that will be the end, of everything," said Phoebe.   
  
**TBC**


	9. Afterchock

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 9

Michael leaned back in his seat. His mind was reeling from everything going on. Sure he could handle aliens and anything extra-terrestrial, but witches and demons?   
  
Maria could sense his hesitation. She looked over at him and took his hand. She squeezed it to show her support. "Come on, Spaceboy. We have dealt with stranger stuff than this. This is just new," she said smiling.   
  
Michael returned her gaze, but could not bring himself to return her smile. He looked back to her sisters. "Do we know how to fight The Source?"   
  
Prue shook her head. "We have been battling him for a while. Normally he sends his demons and we vanquish them. We have never taken on The Source himself. But when he finds out that Maria is the chosen one, you can be sure he will come himself."   
  
Suddenly the front door flew open. Michael jumped up and stood in front of Maria, hand raised ready to blast anyone who came through. As soon as a man came around the corner Michael got himself ready to do some damage. Before he could fire, Phoebe jumped in front of him.   
  
"No! Don't do anything. It's just my boyfriend, Cole."   
  
Michael lowered his hand, but didn't step down from his fighting stance. Cole looked around the room at the stunned faces. "Hey everyone. Sorry about the entrance, wind caught the door."   
  
He watched Michael with interest. He had never seen him before, but watched the way he stood over Maria. Cole had always thought of Maria as a little sister. He knew what is was like to be hunted by The Source, having been half demon himself. He had heard of the Chosen One before, but when he discovered that she was being protected by the Charmed Ones, he made sure he was around to help them.   
  
Maria pulled on Michael's arm, trying to get him to sit. "Michael…" But he refused to respond. He kept watching Cole with intensity.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling that if I were to step too close to Maria this guy would probably do me serious damage?" asked Cole, pointing at Michael.   
  
"Because I would," Michael said menacingly. He didn't like the nonchalant attitude that Cole had adopted. He just found out that some all powerful being wanted his woman dead, and this guy was acting like scaring the daylights out of everyone was no big deal.   
  
"Baby, it's ok. Cole would never hurt me," Maria said soothingly.   
  
"Ah, so this must be the boyfriend I have heard so much about."   
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Michael was getting angry. He wanted nothing more than to drag Maria upstairs and lock her in a closet somewhere where she would be safe.   
  
Cole raised his hands in defeat. "Hey man, didn't mean anything by it. I have just heard a lot about you, that's all. Good to see you finally came to get her. I was starting to wonder if you truly cared, or if you were going to simply let her stay here forever."   
  
The minute the words were out of Cole's mouth Maria winced. She stood and planted herself in front of Michael. "Michael, please. Sit. He didn't mean anything by it." She then turned her scowl on Cole. "And you! You come busting in here criticizing my boyfriend." She started towards him. When she reached him, she continued. "I know you care about me Cole. But you can't blame everything on him." She punctuated each word with a jab to his chest with her index finger.   
  
If the situation were any different Michael would have laughed. Here was a girl who was a foot shorter than her adversary, and she had him backing away.   
  
"Hey Little Bit, I'm sorry," said Cole, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. "I just want you to be happy."   
  
Maria stopped jabbing and reached her arms around his neck. "I know, and I love you for it." But then she leaned in close to his ear. "Just don't piss off my alien boyfriend," she whispered.   
  
Cole smiled, and Maria gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek. Stepping away, Cole kissed her on the forehead and went to stand behind Phoebe.   
  
"Well now that the fireworks are over, how about we try and figure out how to keep Maria alive and destroy the source," said Prue, always the voice of reason.   
  
Michael went and sat next to Maria again. "I think we should call the others," he said to her. "They will want to help, and I think we could use all the firepower we could get."   
  
Maria nodded. She then looked to the rest of her family. She met their gazes, each showing the love they felt for her. "If they come, they will all have to be told the truth. But I would trust them with my life."   
  
The sisters looked to Leo. He nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get. I am going to talk to the Elders and apprise them of the situation." Having said that, Leo orbed out in a flash of blue light.   
  
Michael watched, unfazed by the vanishing act. At this point it would take a lot to shock him.   
  
"Can you guys leave us alone for a couple of minutes? I will call everyone else and see if they can come out here," said Maria.   
  
The sisters nodded, leaving quietly, dragging Cole behind them.   
  
TBC

*********************

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84


	10. Phonecall

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 10

Maria turned to Michael, taking his face in her warm hands. She kissed his lips lightly, licking the bottom one before pulling back. "Are you sure you're ok with all of this? I….I mean I would understand if it was all too much. I mean….I know you have a lot of your own stuff to deal with…"   
  
Michael interrupted her rant with a hard kiss. "There is no place I would rather be than right here. You stood by me when I needed it, and I intend to do the same. I refuse to let anything come between us again. Not aliens, or destinies, or witches, or demons. It's you and me."   
  
Maria smiled through her tears. She counted herself lucky to have ever found such a wonderful person, even if he drove her crazy sometimes.   
  
"Now, let's call Liz. I told her I would call when I found her, plus I want to talk to Max about coming out here."   
  
Michael got up and crossed to the phone, not realizing Maria wasn't following. When he crossed to other side he turned and noticed Maria still sitting, clenching her hands together in her lap.   
  
"Maria…"   
  
"Do you think they will hate me?" Maria interrupted.   
  
"Who?" Michael asked.   
  
"Everyone back home. Liz, Kyle, Alex, everyone. I mean it was my idea to make you guys jealous, then I ran."   
  
"Maria, come one. Everyone has been so worried about you, that none of them think about that stupid plan. They understand why you had to get away. They don't blame you for anything."   
  
"That's now. What about when they all get here and we are all together again."   
Michael shook his head. He saw that the logical approach wasn't going to work, so he needed another method. "They are happy that you came up with that crazy scheme. None of us realized how much we missed you and needed you, until we thought we lost you. Now, because of you, Liz and Max are drooling over each other again. Alex and Isabel have been inseparable. Kyle and Tess do nothing but make out all the time."   
  
Maria giggled at the visions of her friends being happy. "So you see," Michael continued, "Without your wacky schemes, no one would be happy."   
  
Maria considered everything he said. She understood that everyone was happy now, but she thought it was luck, not anything she did. But she was willing to put herself out there and call her friends. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to be a group again, and if it meant her making the first move, then that is what she would do.   
  
Michael picked up the phone and dialed Max's house. While dialing he felt Maria come over and wrap her arms around his waist. He felt the small kiss she layed between his shoulder blades and smiled. He knew that this was the beginning. Beginning of what he wasn't sure. He just hoped it wasn't the beginning of the end.   
  
After a few rings Max answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey, Maxwell. It's me."   
  
"Michael? Where are you? Did you find her? Is everything alright?"   
  
Michael could hear Liz in the background. She was yelling for Max to give her the phone. "Yeah Max, I found her, and she is fine. Tell Liz to calm down, and I will let her talk to Maria as soon as I am done with you."   
  
Maria smiled. Even from where she was standing she could hear Liz yelling. Michael reached around and brought Maria to his side, wrapping one arm around her waist. He wanted her to hear as much of the conversation as possible. Although, from her place in her arms her hand had reached up and was playing with the hair at the base of his neck, making it somewhat difficult for him to concentrate.   
  
"Michael? Hey man, you still there?"   
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry Max. How would you guys like to take a trip to sunny California?"   
  
"What's going on?" asked Max.   
  
"We will explain everything when you guys get here. Bring everyone. We are gonna need all the help we can get."   
  
"Michael, tell me what's going on," Max demanded.   
  
"Come on, fearless leader. Trust me. Just get your butts out here."   
  
Max finally agreed and put Liz on the phone.   
  
"Maria! Maria are you there?"   
  
"Hey chica. How's life?" Maria said quietly.   
  
"How's life? How's life? Is that all you can ask me?"   
  
"Liz, please stop. I am sorry. I know you are mad at me, but when you guys get here I will explain everything."   
  
"You better," she said.   
  
The girls made arrangements to call when the flights had been arranged and hung up. Maria turned to Michael and buried her head in his chest. "Stay with me, please."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere. But what about your sisters?"   
  
"Her sisters are not happy about it, but they are willing to overlook the sleeping arrangements tonight. Tomorrow we will make other provisions," said Piper from the doorway.   
  
"I understand," said Michael.   
  
Michael and Maria made their way upstairs after saying goodnight to the rest of the family. When they got to her room, Michael turned to Maria and looked deeply into her eyes. "If you want me to I will sleep downstairs on the couch. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."   
  
"I want you to stay with me. Just hold me. I am not sure I am ready for more than that right now. But I want you to be with me. I feel safe when you are with me."   
  
Michael nodded and led Maria to the bed. She pulled down the covers and slipped between the sheets, pulling Michael in behind her. After Michael removed his boots and his shirt, he slipped in behind Maria, pulling her into his arms. Maria immediately rolled over and put her head on his chest. Michael held her tight until he could feel her even breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep.   
  
He looked down at the angel in his arms and wondered how he got so lucky. It was during this last thought that Michael closed his eyes and followed Maria into a deep slumber.   
  
TBC

*********************

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84


	11. Breakfast

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 11

The next morning shone bright and clear. Maria was the first to awaken, feeling warm and safe. She shifted slightly to look at Michael, then smiled when his arms immediately tightened around her. Even in sleep he wasn't going to let her get very far.   
  
She looked up at his face and kissed his eyes, then his nose, ending at his lips. By the time she reached is lips, he was awake. He returned her kiss and opened his eyes.   
  
"Is this how you plan to wake me up every morning? Because if so, I am never gonna leave."   
  
Maria smiled. "Good morning." She kissed him again before slipping from his arms. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts a tank top. After gathering her clothes she went to the Michael's side of the bed. "I am going to go into the bathroom and change. Leo left some clothes on the dresser for you. I guess he noticed your lack of luggage. When you are changed come downstairs. Piper makes the best breakfast. Then we can see the sites of the city til the rest of the gang arrives."   
  
"Sounds good to me," he replied.   
  
After changing into Leo's clothes, which surprisingly fit, Michael opened the door and his nose was assaulted by smells coming from downstairs.   
  
He made his way into the kitchen and saw that Maria was already sitting at the table. He bent down and kissed her head before sitting next to her. Piper smiled over the exchange.   
  
"Good morning, Michael. Hungry?"   
  
"Um..yeah. Thanks."   
  
Piper brought over a warm plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. He was amazed at the amount of food that was piled. "How come you never make breakfast like this?" he asked Maria.   
  
She playfully slapped his arm. "Wouldn't want to spoil you or anything."   
  
"So what are your plans for today Maria?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen with Cole.   
  
"Oh I don't know. I thought maybe I would take Michael around the city a little. Show him the Pier and some other sites."   
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea," asked Cole. "I mean The Source could be anywhere."   
  
"Don't worry Cole. I have my very own bodyguard to protect me. Besides. We still aren't sure that he even knows who I am."   
  
"Yeah, but we can't be sure that he doesn't either," said Piper.   
  
"Guys, please. I refuse to be locked up all day long. Michael will be with me, but I need to get out. I feel like I have been cooped up for way too long."   
  
Cole nodded, understanding. "Just promise to be careful. If you run into any problems call for Leo, and I will be right behind him."   
  
Maria walked over and gave him a hug. "I will. Thanks, Cole."   
  
After breakfast Michael and Maria left. The Haliwells along with Cole and Leo all sat at the kitchen table to discuss their situation.   
  
"Maria seems to be pretty confident in her friends," said Phoebe. "They have been through a lot together."   
  
"I know, but they are just kids," said Cole.   
  
"Kids who have special powers," remarked Leo.   
  
"But still children," said Prue. "Let's just make sure that one of us is with them as much as possible. Maria has told me about what they can do, and I am sure they can be a huge help. But I don't want to risk any of them. If it looks like it's going to get dangerous I want them gone."   
  
Prue was always the leader. She had the best instincts when in came to dangerous situations.   
  
"Leo, what did the elders have to say about everything?" asked Piper.   
  
"They didn't say much. They are angry about the fact that they are all going to have to know about you guys. But I think they might actually understand that it is necessary to protect the Chosen One."   
  
"Let's just hope they continue to show their support," said Cole.   
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO   
  
"Master, the girl has left the Manor house. Her and the boy are wandering around the city."   
  
The Source smiled his evil grin. "This could be easier than we thought. Send a Flazar Demon after her. His mind control ability should make it fairly easy for her to come to me. Tell him that if needed, get rid of the boy."   
  
The Source watched as his minion scuttled off to do his bidding. "Soon," he growled. "Soon the Chosen One will be dead, and all good will be destroyed."   
"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice from the shadows. "The one with her is one of the hatchlings. He has great power, more power than even he realizes. He could be trouble."   
  
"Nonsense," said The Source. "I will not let some child come between me and total domination."   
  
"I see. Just remember, the hatchlings may be easier to destroy one by one. But when they are all together they are a formidable force."   
  
"Don't worry, Nasedo, those hatchlings will not be a problem."   
  
**TBC**

*********************

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84


	12. Attacked

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 12

Maria couldn't remember a day that she had ever been so happy. She had taken Michael all over the city, showing him different sites. He found the pier to be too crowded, but then she took him to one of her favorite spots by the water. They sat in the sand together and watched as the boats went by.   
  
Maria was sitting between Michael's legs, with his arms wrapped around her. "You know, Spaceboy, I think I could stay like this forever."   
  
Michael hugged her tighter. "I have to agree with you. It's just so peaceful here. No evil aliens or Max's to bother us."   
  
Maria giggled. "You know you would be so bored if you didn't have Max pushing you."   
  
"I guess. But there are days when I think I could just smack him."   
  
Maria picked up his hand and kissed his knuckle. "I understand, honey."   
  
She hated when Michael felt like he wasn't worth as much as Max. Max had a way of making Michael feel about two inches tall. Michael held his own, but she knew there were times when it really hurt him. It was those days that Maria felt like hitting Max herself.   
  
"We better get back to the Manor. Maybe Liz called to say when they were getting in," Maria suggested.   
  
Michael sighed, then rose and helped Maria to her feet. He was just about to kiss her when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Pushing Maria to the ground he turned and saw a blue haired guy standing a few feet away.   
  
The Flazar demon fired again, this time hitting Michael in the arm. Michael withstood the blast, firing back one of his own.   
  
Maria scrambled to her feet, standing behind Michael. "Leo! Please!" she screamed.   
  
Michael continued to fight. The demon came close enough for Michael to hit with his fist, but dodged the blow, throwing Michael off balance.   
  
After knocking Michael to the ground he approached Maria. His eyes locked with hers, sending her into a trance. She stopped backing away and allowed the demon to come closer.   
  
"Maria!" Michael screamed. "Get away from him!"   
  
The demon was about to reach out to her when Leo orbed in behind her. He grabbed Maria and threw her to Michael who was waiting with open arms. "Get her out of here!" he yelled.   
  
After breaking eye contact with the demon Maria snapped out of her dazed state. She turned and saw Leo staring down the creature. "No, Michael. We can't leave him," she said trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.   
  
"Maria! Get out of here!"   
  
Maria turned and saw her sisters and Cole approaching. She watched as all three engaged the demon. Phoebe was levitating and kicking him from one side while Cole was trying to fight him from the other. Finally, Piper was able to freeze the demon, and Prue was able to vanquish him.   
  
After the demon disappeared they all ran to Maria. "Are you OK?" asked Cole.   
  
Maria nodded. "I think so." She turned to Michael and saw an angry gash on his forehead. "Oh, baby. You're hurt."   
  
"I'm fine Maria. Are you sure you're OK? That guy had you in some kind of daze." He was running his hands along her neck soothingly.   
  
"I don't really know what happened. I saw him hurting you, but then I don't remember anything until Leo pushed me out of the way. It's like I had a blackout or something."   
  
Michael pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He could feel her shaking. Wrapping the edges of his jacket around he her, he did his best to keep her warm.   
  
He looked over her head to the others. "I want to get her back to the Manor."   
  
Cole nodded. "Your friends called to say that their plane would be landing in a few hours. Let's get Maria back to the house, and then you can go to the airport and pick them up," he told Michael.   
  
"No, Michael," Maria said from his chest. "I want to go with you. I want to be there when they get in."   
  
Pure immediately disagreed. "Maria it's obvious that The Source knows who you are. You can't go to a place that's so public. You.."   
  
"No, Prue," Maria said pulling away from Michael. "I refuse to let this guy rule my life. I will not stay behind lock and key. Yeah, today was close, but nothing happened. Next time I will be more prepared. If you show me how to use my powers, then maybe next time I will be able to do more."   
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe could understand how she felt. Not a day went by that they wished they could lead a normal life. But they also had a better comprehension of how important it was not to take unnecessary risks.   
  
"Maria, let Michael go to the airport tonight, and I will show you how to do some things," said Leo. He knew no one was going to give, so he was going to compromise.   
  
Maria knew there was no winning this argument. She nodded her head, then returned it to it's safe place against Michael's chest.   
  
Upon returning to the Manor Maria went upstairs to rest, and Michael borrowed Prue's jeep to pick up their friends.   
  
While waiting for the others to return Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were thumbing through the book of shadows to located the identity of Maria's attacker.   
  
"Here it is!" cried Phoebe. "The book says he was a Falzar Demon. 'With the ability to control the mind, the Falzar Demon can make his victims submit to his whim.' Wow."   
  
"Sounds like The Source wanted Maria alive. Why else would he send someone to control her mind. He could have just sent an assassin," replied Piper.   
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that The Source now knows who Maria is," said Prue. "And if we don't show her what she is capable of, she is never going to be able to protect herself. Furthermore, if today is any indication, the aliens are not going to be any help. Michael seemed to barely put a dent in that demon."   
"That's because he knew how to fight back," came a voice in the doorway.   
  
The girls turned to see Michael standing in the doorway, with six teenagers standing behind him.   
  
"What do you mean he knew?" asked Piper.   
  
"Come downstairs so we can discuss it. I am going to go and wake up Maria, she'll want to know that everyone is here."   
  
The girls nodded, leading the way for the other teenagers downstairs into the living room.   
  
Michael knocked softly on Maria's door, but got no response. He knocked harder, but again nothing. He tried to the handle and found it locked. Frantically, he used his powers to undo the lock and threw open the door.   
  
In the darkness he could see the form of a small person laying on the bed. He ran over to it, and saw that Maria was peacefully sleeping. He shook her.   
  
"What…Michael?" She could see the fear etched on his face. "What's the matter?"   
  
"I knocked and you didn't answer. Then I tried the handle and it was locked. I was afraid that maybe someone took you or something."   
  
Maria ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I guess I was just really asleep. And that door has a tendency to lock on it's own. Sorry, baby, if I worried you. But as you can see, I am just fine."   
  
Michael layed his forehead against hers and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "There are some people downstairs who are kind of anxious to see you."   
  
Maria looked at him warily. "Are you sure they're not angry?"   
  
"No. They just want to see you, to make sure you're alright."   
  
Maria took a deep breath and rose off the bed. "Then let's go show them."   
  
**TBC**


	13. Meeting the Roswell group

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 13

When they entered the living room, Liz was the first to spot them. "Maria!" she screeched.   
  
Maria was almost tackled by the tiny brunette. "Whoa, there. Careful, you might knock me over," she said returning her embrace.   
  
Liz pulled back and did her best to give Maria a glare. But the action was dismissed by the tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever do anything like that to me again! Do you hear me?"   
  
"Yes, Liz. I'm sorry I disappeared like that."   
  
Liz threw her arms around her neck again, before allowing anyone else to greet Maria. After greeting Tess and Isabel, Maria turned to Alex. He was shaking his finger at her like a child. "Do you know how worried we all were about you? Do you know that I found a gray hair this morning? I think you put it there," he said seriously. It took all he had not to laugh.   
  
Maria giggled and ran to her best friend. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up, swinging her around in a full circle. He set her back on her feet and tried to step away. He was stopped because Maria refuse to relent her hold. "Ok, Deluca. Gotta let go. Come on, my woman might get jealous."   
  
Maria finally let go. She finally turned to Kyle. "Well, future-step-bro, how's life?"   
  
"A lot quieter since you been gone."   
  
"How's my mom?" she asked hesitantly.   
  
"She's worried. When we got the call to come out Liz went and saw her. She told her that you were fine, and would be calling soon. I think my dad is with her, so he should be able to keep her calm."   
  
"I'm glad she has your dad to help her." She went and embraced her almost brother. "Thanks for coming, Kyle."   
  
"No problem, Little Sis."   
  
Cole was the first of the new additions to speak. "I think we need to get acquaintances out of the way and get down to business."   
  
The teens all looked at him. Maria and Michael knew how he was, but the rest were somewhat intimidated by his daunting attitude.   
  
After making formal introductions the whole group sat down to discuss the problem at hand. Leo decided he should be the one to tell the teens their story. After sharing everything the group fell silent. Isabel was the first to react.   
  
"You mean to tell me that you people are witches?"   
  
"No. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are witches. I am a whitelighter. Sort of a guardian. Cole, there, is just a half demon."   
  
"Demon?!?" gasped Kyle.   
  
"Don't worry guys. He is only half, and besides he's a good guy," said Maria.   
  
She didn't say anything while Leo was spelling it out for everyone. But she could see her friends were having a hard time accepting the truth. She could see confusion written in all their eyes.   
  
"Guys, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's all true. I just found out about my part in it yesterday."   
  
"How come you never told us any of this? Didn't you trust us?" asked Liz, sadly.   
  
"Of course I trusted you. But it wasn't my secret to tell. They were my sisters, I couldn't let them down. There was too much at stake."   
  
Max finally spoke. "Then why did you tell them about us?"   
  
Maria was afraid they were going to ask this. She knew Michael accepted her answer readily enough, but he loved her. He would understand either way.   
  
Michael spoke before Maria had a chance to respond. "She told them for the same reason Liz confided in Maria. She knew that she could trust them. She knew they would never do anything to harm us. And I, for one, agree. I have only been here a couple of days, but they are willing to lay their lives down for each other. That's a group I don't mind knowing my secret."   
  
Everyone was a bit shocked by his outburst. But no one more so than Max. His brother had always been the voice against telling anyone their secret. But now he was advocating telling perfect strangers. But he had to agree. After hearing the story of the attack today, he could tell that these people were loyal.   
  
Max settled back against the couch, showing that the answer he was giving was good enough.   
  
"But we need to talk about what happened today at the beach," said Cole.   
  
"That guy knew what to do to stop me. It was almost like he was anticipating my moves," said Michael.   
  
"Is there anyone, besides the people in this room, who know about you guys?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"Only my dad," replied Kyle. "But he would never spill."   
  
"Is that it?" asked Leo.   
  
"Well, and Nasedo. He was our protector, but we haven't heard from him in a while. He went to Washington to help dismantle the special unit. I haven't had any contact since this summer," shared Tess.   
  
"Could he…" began Cole.   
  
"No. He wouldn't give us up. He protects us," interrupted Tess. She had been raised by Nasedo, and he was the only father figure she had. She would not believe that he would sell them out.   
  
"Well then, there has to be something we are missing. But for now, I think we need to figure out how to track The Source and figure out where he plans to strike next. And until we do, I don't think Maria should leave the house," said Prue.   
  
"But…" Maria began.   
  
"No, Little Bit. You are safer here than anywhere else. At least here we have control over who comes and goes," interrupted Cole.   
  
Maria hated when Cole got all protective. He never relented once he set his mind to something. But she did smile over his pet name for her. When he used she knew he meant business.   
  
Maria sat back in a huff with her arms crossed. Once Cole saw that she wasn't going to fight he continued. "I think that you guys should find a motel for the night."   
  
"Why can't they stay here?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for all of our firepower to be under one roof. If something happens within these walls there won't be anybody on the outside to help."   
  
Everyone nodded. Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Kyle all rose to leave and find a cheap motel for the night. "Michael you coming?" asked Max.   
  
"No, he stays with me," Maria said adamantly.   
  
"I think I should stay," Michael said calmly. "I wouldn't be able to sleep with her here and me there."   
  
Max nodded and they left.   
  
"Well that went well," said Phoebe.   
  
"I have had a long day," Maria said. "I think I am going to take a long hot shower and go to bed. Goodnight."   
  
"I'm gonna stay and talk for a while. I will be up later," Michael said rising to kiss her.   
  
"'Kay. Don't be too long."   
  
The Haliwell sisters decided to go through the Book to see if there were any spells to scrye for The Source. The exited, leaving Cole and Michael alone.   
  
Once Maria and the others were gone, Michael turned and faced Cole. "Why are you so protective of her. I mean, believe me man, I appreciate it. But I was just curious."   
  
"When I was younger I had a little sister. She was killed by The Source. The blast was meant for me, but she jumped in front of me. She saved my life. Maria reminds me a lot of Clarisse. I want to make sure that she doesn't suffer the same fate."   
Michael nodded. "Thanks for trusting me with that. I am glad to know that even though I can't be there for here 24/7 that she has people she can trust. It helps that they all have special powers," Michael laughed.   
  
Cole smiled. "Before I met you I didn't like you. Maria would call upset and tell us everything that was going down in Roswell. The night she called and said you walked away I could have killed you. But after seeing you with her I can tell that you love her, I mean really love her. But I will tell you this. You hurt her again, and I will find you."   
  
"If I hurt her again, I will send you a detailed letter on where to find me. I don't intend to ever hurt her like that again," Michael promised.   
  
"I will hold you to that," said Cole as he left.   
  
Michael sat alone for a while. It was times like these that he really stopped to think about the turn his life was taking. But right now all he could think about was how he was going to keep Maria safe and alive.   
  
He must have been sitting there longer than the few minutes he had intended because before he knew it Maria was wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Hey, Spaceboy. Whatcha thinking about?"   
  
"Hey, nothing much. Just thinking. What are you doing up, I thought you were going to bed?"   
  
"I did," Maria stated. "But I woke up and saw that you hadn't joined me so I came to find you. Everything OK?"   
  
Michael brought around and on to his lap, cradling her like a child. "Better then OK," he said kissing her.   
  
They stayed that way for a while, alternating between kissing and sucking. Michael decided they needed to stop before he couldn't.   
  
He pushed her back slightly. "Come on, Maria. Let's go to bed before your family walks in on us in the morning."   
  
Maria giggled and rose, allowing Michael to rise. They made their way up the stairs and went to bed.   
  
The next morning the Roswell gang arrived bright and early, ready to begin the search. Piper fixed everyone breakfast, hoping that talk could wait until after. But Cole immediately began discussing their next move.   
  
Unfortunately, the Charmed Ones were unable to locate The Source with conventional locating spells.   
  
"I wonder if Maria used her power she would be able to locate something," suggested Phoebe.   
  
"We can't risk it," replied Leo. "If Maria uses her powers he will be able to pinpoint her exact location."   
  
"But we have to do something. I can't just sit and wait for him to come to me," said Maria.   
  
"I think we should let her try," said Cole. "She may be the only one powerful enough to break through his barriers."   
  
"But what if it doesn't work. Then he will now where to find her," said Alex.   
Isabel piped up. "What if she did it somewhere else? Like the park or something. That way he would go there, but she wouldn't be there."   
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Leo.   
  
"We could even try and block her signal," suggested Tess. "We have the ability to block ourselves. I bet if we really concentrated we could block her from someone else."   
  
"And if we are all with her, then we could protect her while you show her the spell," said Michael.   
  
Maria could see that her sisters were still wary about the idea. "Please," she pleaded. "I can't stand this constant waiting and wondering. I want to be able to go home. I miss my mom. But I will not take this back to Roswell with me. I want it over now. Please, let me try."   
  
Prue finally gave in. "Alright, we will show you. But we have to be very careful. The last time you tried your powers you almost ended up comatose."   
  
Maria leapt up and gave her sister a hug. "Hey, this time I will have you guys to watch out for me."   
  
**TBC**


	14. Attic

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 14

Maria was flipping through the Book of Shadows when Max found her. She was alone in the attic, and it was the first chance he had to speak privately with her. It seemed that Michael was always around, and if he wasn't then someone else was.   
  
Max knocked lightly on the doorframe, not wanting to startle her. Maria looked up from her reading and smiled. "Hey Max," she said.   
  
"Hey, am I bothering you? I could come back later."   
  
"No, no. Come on in. I have had this feeling that you have wanted to talk to me since you got here."   
  
"Yeah, but it seems like you always have some kind of bodyguard around. Where is Michael, by the way?"   
  
Maria smiled. "I got rid of him. Ever since he found out about everything he has been my shadow. And my family isn't much better. They all follow me around like they are afraid I might break or something."   
  
Max laughed. Maria was the last person he would think would break. She had always been tough, no matter the situation. Whenever faced with an issue, Maria always met it head on, never backing down.   
  
"I can't believe Michael left you alone."   
  
"Well I told him he wasn't getting any until I had some time alone," Maria giggled.   
  
Max paled. He knew what Michael was like when he was denied anything. He couldn't imagine his mood if he was denied Maria. "Well I guess that would work. Anyway there is something I wanted to say."   
  
Maria looked at him questioningly. "What is it? Is must be serious. Jeez, you'd think someone died or something."   
  
"No, it's nothing like that. But I wanted to tell you that if you pull that disappearing act again I won't be responsible for my actions."   
  
"Max…"   
  
He put up his hand signaling silence. "No. You are going to listen to me. I know Michael and Liz both scolded you, but I wanted my turn. Remember when Liz told you our secret?"   
  
Maria nodded, learning about aliens was not something one quickly forgot.   
  
"At first I was afraid. I knew she trusted you, but we didn't know you. Since you lied to Valenti for us we have come to trust you. But for me it's more than that. I have come to depend on you. You may not think so, but you are the backbone of the group."   
  
"Come on, Max," Maria interrupted. "I am just the quirky sidekick. Comic relief. I mean, Liz is a brain and Alex is a computer whiz. You guys have these awesome powers, but me, I am just Maria. Or at least I was."   
  
"You're not!" Max yelled, startling Maria. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "You are the glue that holds us together. Without your positive attitude I don't think we would have gotten through any of the tough times. And we have all come to depend on that. When you left it felt like the light went out in Roswell. A room just brightens when you walk into it. You have this amazing way of making a situation seem less impossible."   
  
Maria just sat and listened as Max continued. "I need to know that you won't take that away again. Not just from Liz or Michael, but from any of us. We need you too much."   
  
"Oh, Max!" Maria cried as she launched herself into Max's arms. "Thank you. I didn't realize you felt that way about me."   
  
"And how exactly is he feeling about my woman?" asked Michael from the doorway.   
  
Maria felt Max stiffen in her embrace. She smiled at Michael. "Oh you know. He was professing his undying love to me. He wants to take me away and marry me."   
  
"Yeah well, he better step away."   
  
Max sat back away from Maria. He smirked at her before turning to face Michael. "Hey, I have told you before that if you didn't treat her right someone was going to come in a sweep her off her feet," he replied.   
  
Michael scowled. Even though it was all in fun, he still remembered the feeling when Maria was gone. Maria noticed his look. She got up and walked to him, snaking her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the neck. "Oh honey, you know there's no man, or alien, out there for me but you. You are gonna have to put up with me for a very long time," she said smiling up at him.   
  
Michael looked at Max over her head. "Oh, in that case. Max you want her, you can have her!"   
  
Maria playfully slapped him on the arm and Michael laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know I would never give you to Max. Maybe Kyle or Alex, but not Max. He never shares with me."   
  
This time Maria showed her indignation by kissing him deeply, making him forget about ever giving her up. Max, seeing that he was forgotten, slipped out the door and left them alone.   
  
Michael continued kissing Maria, running his hands up and down her arms. Maria walked them over to the old sofa that was stored in the attic. Once her legs hit the edge, she laid down, bringing Michael on top.   
  
Michael broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. "We have to stop. You're not ready, and we have other things we need to do."   
  
Maria arched her body into his. "But it feels too good to stop," she purred.   
  
Michael closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. "No. Anyone could come up at any moment, and you're supposed to be studying." Michael rose, despite the tricks Maria used to keep him where he was.   
  
"Come on, Blondie. We got work to do."   
  
**TBC**

********************

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84


	15. Protective

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 15

****

DOWNSTAIRS   
  
"Ok, we will set up around Golden Gate Park tonight," Piper began, laying out the plan. "Maria will be out in the open, scrying. Michael and Cole will be standing guard, but not anywhere they can be seen. She can't have any distractions."   
  
Cole was shaking his head. "I don't like it. If there isn't anyone close to her, what if something happens? I don't want to risk it."   
  
Phoebe understood Cole's argument. She knew the story of his lost sister, and understood the relationship he had with Maria. "Cole, if she gets distracted, it could be disastrous. She needs to have full concentration. She knows that we will be close by if she needs any help, but she has to do this alone." She softened her speech by patting his hand.   
  
"And that's why you guys," addressing Max, Isabel, Liz, Alex, Kyle, and Tess, "need to stay here. We won't be able to protect Maria and you and the same time," added Prue.   
  
"We can take care of ourselves. Or have you forgotten that we have special powers too," Tess countered.   
  
"No we didn't forget. But we need to guys to stay behind. If something happens, we need to know that you guys are back here at the Manor to help. If we all go, and something happens, there won't be anybody to heal," Piper said, trying to calm everyone.   
  
Max sat back in his seat. He wasn't happy about staying behind, but he understood the logic. He didn't really want Liz out there anyway, and he knew that if he went, then she would go as well.   
  
"I understand. We will stay behind. But if you need any help, please call us," Max asked.   
  
Prue nodded.   
  
"Does Michael know about this plan to leave her vulnerable? Because I am sure that he is going to fight it too," Cole replied, trying to get back to the problem at hand. Leaving Maria alone didn't seem like a workable option to him.   
  
"I don't like it," Michael began from the doorway, with Maria by his side. "But I know that the sooner this is done, and done right, the sooner it will all be over." He then looked to the Haliwell sisters. "But I will be close enough to help if needed. I refuse to leave her totally unguarded," he stated.   
  
Prue smiled at his assertion. She felt a feeling of foreboding over the mission settle upon her, but brushed it away before the others noticed. She chalked it up to nerves. "Don't worry Michael, we will make sure that nothing happens to Maria. No matter what."   
  
Michael nodded, trusting the eldest sister's resolve.   
  
"So when do we being?" asked Maria.   
  
"Tonight. We will go to the park just after dark. Have you studied the book?" asked Piper.   
  
"Yeah. I think I can do it. But why do these things always have to happen at night? Hasn't anyone heard of the bright light of day?" Maria asked shakily.   
  
Michael could sense her fear and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Unfortunately, the bad guys are always nocturnal, so we go at night," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.   
  
"Are you sure you can handle this Maria? I need to know. If you are worried at all, then we will find another way to find the source," said Cole. Like Michael, he could tell that Maria was scared. And from past experiences he knew that fear could change a perfectly good plan and make it fatal.   
  
Maria nodded her head, with a new sense of resolve. "I can do this. I have to do this. I can't let anyone, or anything, stop me from living my life. And I don't know about you guys, but one person in a relationship with danger issues is enough," she said smiling at Michael.   
  
"OK. Then we go just after dark. Why don't we go and try to get some rest. It's going to be a long night," said Leo.   
  
Everyone nodded. But before they all left Piper addressed the kids around the room. "Thank you for trusting us. We will bring Maria back to you."   
  
All six teens nodded, solemnly. They would sit and wait, if that's what they had to do. Doesn't mean they had to be happy about.   
  
Michael followed Maria upstairs to her room. When they reached her door he stopped her. "Hey, I am going to talk to Max. I will be in, in a little while."   
  
Maria nodded. "But please hurry. I am finding it more and more difficult to sleep without you. And you know I need my rest," she stated smiling. Reaching up she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.   
  
"I won't be long, I promise," he replied walking back downstairs to where Max was waiting.   
  
Once Michael had turned the corner at the end of the hall Maria entered her room and collapsed on her bed. Despite being nervous over the coming events, she was exhausted. The minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.   
  
BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM   
  
"Max, I really want you to be there tonight man. If something happens to Maria, I want you there to help her," Michael stated.   
  
"I understand your concern. But Leo heals as well. And he knows more about this witch/demon thing. If something happens to her, then he will help. But I am going to stay here and watch the others, as well as be backup in case something happens. Maria's sister was right. If something happens to all of us out there, then there wouldn't be anyone to help."   
  
Michael let his head fall. "I understand what you are saying. But I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong and I am going to lose her." Michael looked around the room. He saw that the others were all engrossed in the TV, and not paying attention to their conversation.   
  
"I can't lose her again," he continued. "When she left I thought I lost myself. You don't know how many times I thought about just giving up. If I really lose her, I don't think my life would be worth living."   
  
Max was surprised by Michael's statement. He knew that Michael loved Maria, but Max never realized his feelings were so strong. He laid a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to Maria. We all need her too much to let it. Trust me."   
  
Michael nodded. "Thanks, man. I am just so scared. I think I'm gonna go join Maria and get some rest."   
Max pulled him into a quick embrace and watched as he exited the room. Max sat back and contemplated the evening before them. He had a feeling that after tonight nothing would be the same, for humans, aliens, or witches.   
  
**TBC**

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Lino84


	16. Sleepless

Part 16

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Later that afternoon Cole, unable to sleep, was standing at the window in Phoebe's room, overlooking the city. From her side of the house you could see through the buildings all the way to the bay. It was one of his favorite spots. Looking out over everything made it possible for him to forget the bad things he did before he met Phoebe and Maria. Of course the love he felt for both was different. Phoebe was his soul, his heart. But Maria held a very large part of his heart as well. From the first meeting the felt connected to her.   
  
"Cole? Are you OK?" asked Phoebe sleepily.   
  
Cole turned to see Phoebe sitting up in bed. He gave her a small smile and walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed.   
  
"Yeah. I'm OK. But I am not sure about Maria. Don't you feel it? Something isn't right about today," he began. He stared at their joined hands in his lap. "I can't lose her Phoebe. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. It would be worse than when my sister, Cassie, died."   
  
Phoebe just watched him as he went through his tirade. She was about to offer comforting words when Cole continued. "Back when Cassie died, I was too into being evil to care. It didn't really affect me until later. We were never close. I always distanced myself from her. But with Maria, I feel like I have a second chance. I want to protect her the way I was never able to protect Cassie."   
  
"I know you feel the need to protect," Phoebe began. "But you've also got to realize that Cassie wasn't your fault. Things happen. Even if you had been there, there's no way of telling if you could have saved her. The fact is, if you had been there, The Source probably would have killed you too. Then you wouldn't be here to protect us."   
  
Cole looked her in the eye. She could see the unshed tears. She raised her hands to his cheeks. "Nothing is going to go wrong. This bad feeling you have is just nerves. We all feel it. But I have every confidence that Maria will do just fine."   
  
Cole sighed. "If anything happens to her…"   
  
"Nothing is going to happen. We won't let it. Besides, I don't think Michael is of a mind to let Maria get hurt," Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Cole smiled. "He is kind of like a guard dog when it comes to her."   
  
"Feel better?"   
  
Cole nodded slightly. "I will feel even better when we all come back after this is over."   
  
  
MEANWHILE IN MARIA'S ROOM   
  
"Michael, I'm kinda scared."   
  
The two were laying on Maria's bed wrapped in each other's arms. Neither had been able to sleep, both laying awake for the past couple of hours. Michael tightened his hold before responding. "I swear by everything I am, nothing is going to happen to you. I almost lost you once. I'm not looking to repeat the same mistake."   
  
Maria smiled at his assurance. Leave it to Michael to sound so forceful when he was unsure. "You know that is one of the things I love about you. Even though you are worried, and I know you are, you still have a way of making me feel safe." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, listening to his heart beat.   
  
Before Michael could respond the alarm next to the bed sounded, signaling that it was time to prepare for tonight. Maria reached over and silenced it, still not wanting to move. Michael rolled her over so she faced him. "If you feel like anything is going to go wrong I want you out of there," he began. "I want you to promise me that you will get out."   
  
Maria leaned up and kissed him softly. "I promise. But I know you are gonna be there to protect me, so nothing is gonna go wrong."   
  
Michael nodded. With one last tender kiss they both rose, silently preparing for the battle ahead.   
  
**TBC**


	17. Blade

Part 17

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

The whole group met in the living room, for a few last minute preparations. Maria stared out the window, trying to prepare herself. Liz and Isabel both walked over and wrapped their arms around her, enveloping her. She giggled in the middle of the group hug.   
  
Isabel was the first to speak. "Maria, please be careful, I'm not sure what I would do without one of my best friends."   
  
Maria nodded, too choked up with emotion to speak. She and Isabel had been getting close, but she didn't realize that Isabel felt so close to her.   
  
"I second that suggestion," said Liz, not wanting to be left out.   
  
Maria looked at Max, who was hanging back away from the girly emotions. She disentangled herself from her friends and walked over to hug Max. "Max, if anything happens to me, promise me…"   
  
"Nothing is gonna happen," Max interrupted.   
  
"Please, just listen. If something happens, promise me you will take care of Michael. He wont understand, and I don't want to have to come and haunt you because you didn't look out for him."   
  
Max smiled slightly and looked to the ground. After a few seconds of silence he returned his gaze to her eyes. "I will make you that promise. But only if you promise me that you will try your hardest to come back."   
  
"I think I can handle that!" Maria laughed.   
  
Before anyone was ready it was time to go. Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle, Alex, and Tess all watched as two of their best friends left to fight their battle. Each hating the feeling that all they could do was wait.   
  
AT THE PARK   
  
Once the ragtag group of four witches, one demon, one alien, and one whitelighter reached the woods at the park they immediately began setting up. Cole and Michael positioned themselves behind some trees, not too far from where the girls were standing. Leo was going to stand watch from the other side, with the four women in the middle.   
  
Prue laid the Book Of Shadows on the make-shift stand, and thumbed through looking for the locator spell Maria was going to have to perform. Once she located the correct page she looked to Maria, who was sniffing her oils, trying to calm herself down.   
  
"OK, little sister. Are you ready?"   
  
Maria opened her eyes and looked to her three sisters. "I guess as ready as I will ever be."   
The Haliwell Sisters positioned themselves across from Maria, in an attempt to put up a shield to protect their charge. Maria walked up to the book, looking back to where Michael stood before beginning. Michael gave her a small nod of encouragement, just enough to strengthen her resolve.   
  
Maria began chanting the spell.   
_  
From the deep, out of my reach   
Bring the power to find the one   
Hear my call, Hear my speech   
To my hands, my will be done _  
  
Maria could feel the power being pulled from her. She could feel herself opening up to the elements. She was already growing tired, but knew she had to continue. Her voice rose as she continued the spell. The onlookers could see the electricity that Maria was giving off. She opened her eyes, revealing pools of black where her iris' should have been.   
_  
Bring to me the Power of Three   
Take from me this power I give   
Show to me what I wish to see _  
  
In a voice not her own Maria began to speak. "You think you are so smart!" she began, directing her comments to the sisters. "You send this child to seek me!"   
  
Prue gasped, knowing it was The Source who was speaking through Maria. The second Maria began to speak Michael rose to help. Cole laid a restraining hand on his arm. He knew that The Source could, and probably would, hurt Maria if they interrupted.   
  
"She has power. More power than the three of you. I can feel it coming off of her in waves," he continued, using Maria's hands to feel up and down her body. "I can feel, yes, she is the Chosen One. Only the Chosen One has power that outmatches the Charmed Ones." The group heard the evil laughter as Maria began to rise off the ground.   
  
"With her power I can destroy you once and for all! You will turn your powers over to me, or watch her die slowly."   
  
"We will never release our powers to you. Why don't you fight us yourself, don't hide behind a child!" screamed Piper.   
  
"Ah, but this child has great power!" They all watched as a bolt of energy flew from Maria's hand, landing directly in front of Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe jumped back before the bolt could harm her. Cole dashed out of the brush when he saw the blast head for his girl.   
  
The Source spun around when he heard the commotion behind him. "Ah, Balthazar. How nice of you to join us. And I see you brought one of the hatchlings with you."   
  
Michael was stunned. He knew who he was. How is that possible?   
  
"You wonder how I know you?" he directed at Michael. "This one has a strong bond with you. But alas, it was your protector who told me about you."   
  
"Nasedo…" Michael whispered.   
  
"Yes. Nasedo, your so called teacher. He is after the same power as I am."   
  
"Let her go!" Michael growled.   
  
"Never! She is mine, forever!"   
  
Prue grabbed the book and found a spell to eject The Source from Maria. Without stopping to ask for help she began the incantation.   
_  
From whence you came, return to now   
Leave this body, Leave it be   
Leave this place, hear my vow   
Ejected, by the Power of Three _  
  
Maria gave an unearthly cry as The Source struggled to maintain control. He could feel the young witch fighting to surface, breaking through every couple of seconds.   
  
"Please," Maria cried. "Don't stay here. I can feel him regaining control. I can't stop him!"   
  
"Maria!" Michael screamed, stepping forward.   
  
"No Michael, stay back. I can't have you hurt!" she cried.   
  
"You will never regain control!" The Source shouted through Maria's lips. "I will destroy you before I let that happen!"   
  
Again Prue searched for a spell to eject The Source from Maria. They could see by the lines on Maria's face that he was causing her great pain.   
  
This time all three joined together in the chant. As the chant went on Prue inched closer and closer to Maria. She could see by her pained expression that she was fighting to regain control. When she was within grabbing distance, Prue through her arms around Maria. Maria struggled in the embrace, The Source trying to get free.   
  
Maria suddenly broke free and turned on Prue. Maria grabbed the dagger that Prue always carried with her, and plunged it into the chest of her sister. Prue's eyes widened, she felt the blade slide deep within her chest.   
  
Maria was still holding Prue upright, so no one realized the extent of the damage. She leaned down and whispered into Prue's ear. "Now that I have taken care of you, it is time to do away with The Chosen One."   
  
Maria let Prue's body drop to the ground. Leo saw the blood on Prue's chest and rushed forward. Just as he was about to reach her, Maria lifted her arm in the air, the bloody blade glinting in the moonlight. She turned and looked directly at Michael, who was watching with horror in his eyes.   
  
For a split second he could see that Maria again had surfaced. "I love you," she whispered just before she thrust the blade into her own heart.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Michael screamed, barreling past Cole to get to Maria. Finally Leo reached Prue and was looking over her to see what he needed to heal. But Prue stopped him. Phoebe and Piper were both on the ground next to Prue, both in shock.   
  
"Please Leo," Prue choked. "You need to save her. She is more important. You can't save us both. Evil will win, if Maria dies."   
  
Piper and Pheobe were both shaking their heads. "No Prue," Piper cried. "We need you too. He can save you both!"   
  
Leo looked over to Maria who was gathered in Michael's arms. He was sobbing over her head. He then turned his stricken eyes to Leo. "Please, save her. She is slipping away I can feel it. Please! I can't lose her."   
  
"Leo," Prue whispered. "She is slipping away. I can feel her energy fading. You have to save her."   
  
Leo was torn. Both women were his charges. Who was he to say which should live and which should die. Finally, he made a decision. Crawling over to Maria he laid his hands on her chest. A bright light shone as he corrected the damage. During the healing he heard his wife cry out.   
  
"Prue!! Oh god, please. Don't leave us! Come on! Wake up!"   
  
Once Maria had been healed Leo hurried back to Prue's side. But he was too late, Prue Haliwell, the eldest of The Charmed Ones, was gone.   
  
**TBC**


	18. Comefort

This part is written by Roswellian Princess 2001

Part 18

Even after being healed Maria lay unconscious. Piper and Phoebe continued to cry over their fallen sister. Leo hung back, unable to comprehend the idea that he let Prue die. Cole tried to comfort Phoebe, but his words fell on deaf ears. Michael simply continued to hold Maria in his arms, rocking back and forth.   
  
No one changed positions for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Cole broke out of his shock. "We need to get back to the Manor," he said quietly. "Leo, please help me get Prue to the car."   
  
Both men moved to take Prue into their arms. Leo lifted her easily, with Cole next to him for support. Phoebe followed, with Piper still sitting on the ground in the same spot.   
  
Michael lifted Maria, who began to stir. "Michael…" she whispered.   
  
"It's OK baby. You're gonna be fine," he replied.   
  
She looked around and saw Piper sitting on the ground crying. She then looked to the vehicle and saw Leo carrying the limp body of her oldest sister.   
  
"Prue? Prue!" she screamed. She struggled to get out of Michael's arms. "Let me go! I have to see my sister!"   
  
Michael finally relinquished his hold, allowing Maria to run to where Prue lay in the back of her SUV.   
  
Maria looked at her beautiful sister lying so still. Her skin already gone ashen, Maria could tell that there was no life left.   
  
"No, no, no." Maria chanted. "She can't go! I need her to much. Oh god!" Maria screamed breaking down. Michael attempted to get close to her, but Piper, hearing Maria's screams, got to her first. The older girl clutched her baby sister in her arms, rocking her back and forth.   
  
Maria continued to scream incoherent words. Every once in a while the words "No" and "Oh god" could be understood amongst the sobs. It hurt Michael to see Maria in that condition, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling. He knew that if he ever lost Isabel or Max, there would be no consoling him.   
  
After a few more minutes, Piper was able to calm Maria down enough to get her buckled in. Maria had finally quieted, staring off into oblivion. If she noticed anything going on around her she made no sign. Michael climbed in next to her, with Cole on her other side with Phoebe in his lap. Leo got in the driver's seat with Piper in the passengers seat.   
  
Michael wrapped his arms around Maria. He could feel her shaking, but she had no expression on her face. It was almost as though the light in her eyes had gone out.   
  
No one said anything the entire way back to the Manor. When they finally arrived, the teens inside the house cam barreling out. When Michael exited the vehicle he looked to Max.   
  
Max noted the sad expression on Michael's face. "Oh god, Maria?"   
  
"Maria's alive. Let's get into the house, and I will tell you everything."   
The teens watched as Leo gathered Prue into his arms and took her inside. The other Haliwell's followed with Cole. Michael attempted to coax Maria into getting out by herself. Maria was completely oblivious to everyone and everything around her. Finally, Michael unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted into his arms. He carried her into the house and upstairs to her room.   
  
After laying her on the bed, he could see that their friends had followed them. Max, Isabel, Alex, and Liz all gathered close, with Kyle and Tess hanging back. Liz sat on the bed next to Maria, and Michael sat on the other side.   
  
Liz could see the vacant expression on her best friends face. "Maria, honey it's Liz." Maria gave no indication that she heard her, other than to turn and bury her face in Michael's side. She still didn't speak, but everytime Liz tried to make eye contact Maria avoided her gaze.   
  
As Maria continued to try and burrow underneath Michael, he looked to all the concerned faces surrounding the room. "Maybe it would be better if you guys left her alone for a while. I'll stay with her."   
  
Liz started to interrupt. "But I want to stay…"   
  
"Please Liz," Michael pleaded. "I will be down as soon as she is calm to explain everything."   
  
Liz gave one last look to her best friend and walked out, followed by the others. Once the room was empty except for the couple on the bed, Michael shifted to look Maria in the eye. She still avoided his gaze, refusing to acknowledge his presence.   
  
"Maria? Come on baby, I need you to look at me." Still no response. He took her face in his hands, trying to make her look at him. She still wore no expression, no clue to what she was thinking or feeling.   
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled. She didn't even flinch at his raised voice. There was a knock at the door and Cole walked in.   
  
"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.   
  
Michael shook his head. "She hasn't said a word since we got into the van. She refuses to look anyone in the eye. And when Liz tried to talk to her she turned away, burying her face in my side."   
  
Cole nodded. "Phoebe and Piper are in with Prue. Neither will say anything. But I know that they are concerned for Maria, so I thought I would come and check. She seems to be in the same state as her sisters."   
  
Michael nodded, looking down at the quiet girl in his arms. "Can you stay with her for a few minutes while I go down and talk to my friends. I am sure they are freaking out right now."   
  
"Sure no problem."   
  
Michael gave Maria one last kiss on her forehead and whispered into her ear. "I will be right back. Cole is gonna stay with you."   
  
Maria gave no indication that she heard him. Cole took her out of Michael's arms and sat down next to her. The minute he touched her, Maria grabbed his hand and held on. Michael saw her reaction and winced. With him she couldn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He left the room, knowing that Maria was in safe hands.   
  
Once Michael had left Cole began whispering soothing words into Maria's ear. He stroked her hair and held her tight. It wasn't until she was asleep that her grasp on his hand loosened. But even in sleep, she held on tight.   
  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS   
  
Michael had just finished explaining everything that had happened in the park. Liz was in tears, she was so close to losing her best friend. The others were in shock. Max was the first to speak.   
  
"If I had been there, they could have both been saved."   
  
Michael shook his head. "We can't live our lives with 'what if's'. Right now we have to accept that Nasedo is helping The Source, and that, for the moment, Maria is alive. I, for one, plan on keeping her that way. She is going to need all our help to get through this."   
  
Isabel was in awe of her almost brother. She had never seen him so sensitive to anyone's feelings before. She was glad that Maria had come into his life. She was able to teach him to be more human.   
  
Max decided to take Liz back to the hotel, promising to return early the next morning. Kyle and Tess decided to go and check on Maria. Isabel leaned over to Alex and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled, then followed the others out of the room, leaving Isabel and Michael alone.   
  
Isabel came over to sit next to Michael who had his head buried in his hands. She placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to rest against her. She could feel his body shaking with sobs, his tears wetting the front of her shirt. She continued to stroke his back as he cried.   
  
"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" she asked quietly.   
  
Michael raised his head and looked her in the eye. "Why are you proud of me? I haven't done anything but screw up."   
  
Isabel shook her head. "I have never met anyone with more courage than you. You have been through so much in your life, but you are still so strong. Now with everything that is happening, your strength has continued. Right now Maria needs you to be there for her, and you wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."   
  
Michael was quiet during her speech. By the time she was finished he was shaking his head. "I don't know how you can say that. I have never been so scared in my life than I was today. When I saw Maria stab herself I thought my world was going to end. I couldn't see anything except her. I don't…I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. Still I am so scared that I won't be able to help her through this. So I don't know how you can call me brave. I am hanging on here by my thumbs."   
  
"I think that's what makes you brave. Knowing that you are afraid. If you couldn't admit you were afraid then I think you would just be lying to yourself. But you know what they say…'Courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to do what is right in the face of it.' I have complete faith that you will know just what to do."   
  
Michael gave her a small smile and hugged her quickly. Not used to the spontaneous shows of affection, it took Isabel a second to embrace him back. After a couple of minutes Michael pulled back. "Thanks for everything. But I think I need to check on Maria. I don't want to leave her alone for too long."   
  
Isabel nodded and left Michael alone in the living room. After a couple of minutes of staring out the window Michael decided to check on Maria. Right now he simply needed to be close to her.   
  
UPSTAIRS   
  
Kyle and Tess stood outside Maria's door watching her with Cole. They could tell that Cole really cared about her. They watched as he stroked her and spoke in hushed tones. She was facing away from them, so they couldn't see if she still had the vacant stare.   
  
Finally, Kyle cleared his throat announcing their presence. Cole looked over at them, then slowly rose. He crossed to them, slightly pushing them out into the hallway. "She's finally asleep," he said quietly. "I think she just needs some time to process everything that happened. Did Michael tell you everything?"   
  
Both teens nodded. "Good, then you know she has been through a lot. I am going to go back to Phoebe. Please, come get me if something happens."   
  
Again Kyle nodded. Shortly after Cole left Michael arrived in the hallway. He saw his friends sitting outside Maria's door. "What are you guys doing out here?"   
  
"Maria finally fell asleep and we didn't want to wake her. But we wanted to be close in case something happens."   
  
Michael nodded his gratitude. "Why don't you guys go to back to the hotel. It's late. I think Iz, is waiting downstairs for you guys. We will see you tomorrow."   
  
Kyle helped Tess off the ground. "Will you call if anything changes with her?" Kyle asked.   
  
"I promise," Michael replied. Tess gave him a quick hug then followed Kyle downstairs.   
  
Michael quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He could see the outline of Maria in the moonlight. She looked so small and fragile lying there. For the second time that night he was struck by how close he was to losing her. He gently leaned down on the bed and kissed her pale cheek. When she didn't stir he climbed into the bed behind her, wrapping her in his arms. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he thought back on the days happenings. He simply pulled Maria tighter and fell into a troubled sleep.   
**  
TBC**


End file.
